A rose by any other name
by BugzAroc
Summary: Would smell just as sweet-Shakespeare.....Slash
1. Impossbily not mine

**Title:** Impossibly not mine

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Kristen was fussing over a vase of... of blue roses, was that even natural?

**Warnings: **none**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no harm is meant.

**Beta: **None, all mistakes are mine.

**A/N: What you are about to read is the result of a shitty week. Nothing went as planned and no ideas wanted to stick around long enough for me to make something out of them. **

**Four fics based off roses, their colors and how many you send a person. They are all short, barely over a thousand words but I hope you'll be able to understand whats going on in each of them. I will, however, explain them at the end just in case.**

**I have made my first attempt at writing smut. It's in **_Silent Love_**, a later chapter and I can promise you I won't ever do it again, so enjoy it now. lol  
**

***My codiase muses have returned, but by the look on Randy's face, I know they won't be around for long so I will try and get something written for Membership before they go.***

Blue Rose

* * *

Ted turned off the water just as the doorbell rang. He stepped around the frosted glass, grabbing a towel off the warming wrack and wrapped it around his waist. He wasn't in a hurry since he knew his wife would answer it.

The bathroom was filled with steam, the mirror fogged from top to bottom. Ted opened the door, letting the steam billow out and the cold air rush in. He wiped a circle clear in the middle of the mirror before turning on the faucet. Plugging the bowel he let the water fill about two or three inches and grabbed his shaving kit from under the sink. Once he retied the knot in his slipping towel, he began getting ready for his day.

After two grueling months of traveling, Ted finally caught a break. The end of RAW last night started the beginning of a rare two week vacation for a few of the superstars. Evan, R-Truth,Yoshi and Sheamus being the other lucky winners.

Since the show was held in Tampa, once it was over Ted grabbed his things, trading the communal showers for his very own. You can just imagine the look on his wife's face when he arrived.

Stopping at the bottom stair, Ted cocked an eyebrow at the sight before him. Kristen was fussing over a vase of... of blue roses, was that even natural? He'd never seen a blue rose until now. Had to be man-made.

"Kristen?" Ted called stepping down and walking further into the great room. "What....what are those?"

"Roses" Kristen offered without turning around. She placed the vase on top of the fire place mantel, loving the way the bright blue popped against the slate.

"But...blue?" Ted admonished.

"Of course they're fake, Teddy" She took a step back to admire them. "But they're beautiful"

Ted shook his head. What were people going to do next, breed purple dogs?

Spotting a card on the coffee table, he bent to retrieve it. Turing it over in his hands, Ted searched for a name or some clue as to who sent them. One side read _**B.A. Roses **_while the other side held a short message.

**_In my wildest dreams..._**

No name, no initials, no nothing.

"Do we know who sent them" Ted asked still turning the card over as if something might magically appear.

"Nope, the delivery guy only asked for Dibiase." Kristen shrugged before walking away.

Ted looked back up at the flowers baffled as to why anyone would send him or his wife blue roses. Twelve blue roses. A joke amongst their friends or family, maybe?

Wait...didn't the color and number of roses you send someone have a meaning? He thought the number twelve meant "Going steady" or some shit like that but what he hell did the blue stand for?

"Hey Kristen-"

"Look it up, honey" She called from the kitchen, already expecting his question.

Ted chucked to himself as he made his way up the stairs. He was halfway up them when the doorbell rang again.

"I got it."

Opening the door, Ted blinked. In front of him stood a blond delivery man dressed in a blue and orange jumpsuit. The man's right hand held another blue rose out to him.

"Dibiase?" Noah asked, Ted caught a glimpse of his name tag.

"Yes" He drawled, cocking his brow.

"Here ya go"

Ted took the flower, confusion wreaking havoc on his features. Another one? What the...

"Excuse me. Noah, sir?"

The other blond turned back around, pleasant smile in place.

"You wouldn't happen to know _who_ sent these, would ya?" He asked referring to the twelve in the vase and this new one.

"No sir." Noah chuckled. "I'm just the delivery man."

With that he got back into his truck and drove off, leaving Ted standing on his porch with thirteen unnatural blue roses.

Cody watched from his car parked across the street. The windows were tinted so he couldn't be seen and with several other cars and trucks parked along the street, he wasn't afraid of looking out of place.

A single tear ran down his left cheek.

By now you've probably put two and two together.

Yeah, he sent the roses, cause after years of pinning, hoping and of course dreaming, he finally woke up. Finally accepted that Ted would never be his.

As far as the older man was concerned, Cody was a friend, a younger brother even. Not his lover, his boyfriend, or even his friend with benefits. Cody was invisible in the one way he desired to be seen, heard, felt and tasted.

Ted eventually went back inside and Cody eventually drove away. Heartbroken, but okay. Maybe Smackdown would offer him something new.

* * *

**A/N2: **

**Blue Rose: ****symbolizes the unattainable or impossible**

**"12": Going steady**

**"13": Secret admirer**

**Okay and yes I'm fully aware that blue roses don't exist in nature.  
**


	2. Soundtrack to my broken heart

**Title: **Soundtrack to my broken heart

**Rating: **T for language

**Summary: **Only took four months for that battle to end, Johnny simply lost the taste for the fight.

**Warnings: **none**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no harm is meant.

**Beta: **None, all mistakes are mine.

**A/N: If you haven't read **_As we lay....from a man to a boy_** you might want to go read it first. This will make a hell of a lot more sense.**

Yellow & White Roses**  
**

* * *

A shattered Jack bottle lay in pieces on the hotel carpet. The amber liquid staining the white wall and running down in rivulets to color the floorboards also. Only one glass had been poured from the bottle, the plush carpet now soaking up the rest.

A red key card rested precariously on the edge of one of the dressers after it ricocheted off the mirror where John tossed it a while ago.

The only bed in the room remained unmade, the t.v. still showing an old rerun of the myth-busters. Sound muted.

But sitting on the desk was an object that spoke volumes. Said too fucking much as far as it's recipient was concerned.

A clear green vase holding fourteen yellow roses with a single white rose stuck in the middle.

Now John was no fool. He knew all about the gesture of a rose. Knew the promises they could hold. Yet on that same note, John also knew that promises just like a certain bottle could be broken. Hell, were meant to be broken.

Thinking they were from Randy, he set them down, planning to ignore them like he was doing to the man. It wasn't until he went to walk away that he noticed the little yellow card pinned to one of the stems.

After a second's debate, curiosity got the better of him and he read it.

The yellow card fluttered to the floor like a feather in the wind not a second later.

The roses hadn't been sent by Randy, no. But I'll give you one guess as to who had sent them.

Trust me, you'll only need one guess, cause whatever fucked up delusional head trip John had been taking for the past year just came to a screeching halt. The time limit having expired for this here ride.

_Love was blind, had to be_, he thought. _Why else would anyone stay a complete year with a person they knew was a cheating son of a bitch._

Though at first, John gave Randy the benefit of the doubt. I mean, even he had to admit that Cody was irresistible. But then...

Maybe he held onto the remnants because he knew Randy still loved him. Still wanted and needed him.

Guess it turned out he needed the little fucker a bit more.

Through the pain, fights and pitied stares, John continued to love the bastard until about the ninth month. Then it was just a matter of pride.

He felt like he'd be damned before he'd let some slut come about and destroy ten years of friendship and hard earned love.

Only took four months for that battle to end.

Johnny simply lost the taste for the fight. He no longer gave a damn what Randy did or who he did it with.

Now, he could only think of one word. _Stupid._

Randy miscalculated his worth and John was stupid enough to let him. In other words, _sorry love, but heartbreak is much more interesting._

In the split second after he decided he was through, John reached for the Jack he'd been enjoying and pitched it at the wall.

Was it wrong that the sound of glass breaking actually brought a smile to his face?

Oh don't get me wrong, he still needed to take some time to regroup and refocus, he just figured that being alone felt better than being lonely even though someone was at your side.

He dressed, packed his luggage and tossed the key card. Another hotel not just another room would be best.

He left the broken glass and roses to be found by Randy or the maid. Whoever arrived first. And that little yellow card laying with Cody's message face up.

_I'm sorry. He loves you but he's mine..._

_

* * *

_**A/N2:I kind of feel like this one was a bit confusing. Anyone agree?  
**

**Yellow Rose: in Victorian times, it mean jealousy. But today, they signify friendship, joy, gladness and freedom, the promise of a new beginning.**

**White Rose: Purity and Innocence **

**"15": Apology  
**


	3. First date

**Title: **'First Date'

**Rating: **T for language

**Summary: **They were grown men for pete's sake not some blushing virgins in high school. Wait...did those exist anymore?

**Warnings: **none**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no harm is meant.

**Beta: **None, all mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I really don't mean to offend anyone, lol.**

Lilac Rose**  
**

* * *

Checking his appearance one last time in the mirror, John blew out a deep breath. He was getting ready for his 'date' with Randy, though why dress up was required was still a mystery to him.

He and Randy had gone out together plenty of times and never bothered to get all gussied up. Just t-shirts, jeans, shorts, or whatever felt right. But if you let Cody tell it, they'd never been on a proper first date. You know the whole candle lit dinner, maybe a movie or walk around the park after wards kind of thing.

Yeah, John didn't really get it either. They were grown men for pete's sake not some blushing virgins in high school. Wait...did those exist anymore?

Since they hadn't wanted to piss Cody off cause believe you me, that kid had one hell of a mean streak once he was crossed or didn't get his way, they agreed to let him plan their next night out. It was safe to say John was worried when Cody mentioned the hotel restaurant.

John wore a simple black button down with the cuffs undone and the sleeves pulled halfway up his arms. In place on his trademark shorts were a pair of light wash jeans. They sat low on his hips, hugging his ass just right. A silver Rolex adorned his left wrist, his lucky dog tags tucked underneath his shirts.

Not to shabby he figured for a man in his early 30's who made a livin' beatin' his body to hell and back.

John turned out the bathroom lights, stepping back in the room to finish getting ready. Grabbing his phone he stuck it in his pocket before sticking his key card in his wallet. He sprayed a bit of axe then stepped into his kicks, taking one last look around the room. Cody had insisted that Randy use his and Ted's room so there would be no...distractions.

Shrugging his shoulders John turned out the lights and let the door close behind him.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Randy still couldn't believe they'd caved on that little brats demands. He felt like an idiot sitting there waiting on a man he'd fucked more times than he could remember to show up so they could begin their first date. Either this situation was just as fucked or there was some hidden irony that would shed some light on-

Oh hell, who was he kidding. This was fucked up.

Lightening up his second cigarette of the night, Randy leaned back in his chair. His attire similar to John's only his shirt was a dark blue and his jeans a dark wash.

The table in front of him was set for two. Two plates, napkins, utensils, just like majority of the others around him but with one small difference. In the middle of theirs was a skinny clear vase with a single lilac rose floating in the water. He vaguely remembered Evan trying to explain something about the color and number of roses you send a person but he hadn't really been listening. There had kind of been a hot and sweaty John playing ball mere feet away from them. Could you really blame him for not paying attention?

Looking around he noticed that a few other couples were dinning in that night. This should have been all fine and dandy except for the fact that the couple sitting right behind him were arguing. Okay, more like she was whining.

According to the little lady, Archibald, as she kept so lovingly repeating, no longer paid enough attention to her. He was either always working, hanging out with friends or just plain ignoring her.

Randy could think of three perfectly good reasons as to why dear old Archi ignored little miss princess. He was no longer interested, had a side piece or, and this one would do some damage, the man was gay.

Personally, Randy was rooting for the last one, he'd love to see the shock on the blond's face. Her perfectly crafted world crumbling down all around her. Cruel, but you can't tell me that you expecting any less from the viper.

Nursing his second glass of Vodka, Randy rubbed at his throbbing temples. He prayed that John would hurry up since he was sure another minute alone with the bickering pair would probably result in him getting kicked out of another hotel.

As if on cue the man in question walked in not a second later. He stopped by the door though, baby blues no doubt searching for his lover. Randy took the moment to let his hungry gaze roam over John's form. Though clothed now, he could still remember the feel and taste of every curve and contour of muscle etched into that sinful body. He really loved the way those jeans hugged the older man's lower half. Snug but not painted on. Randy would have no problem slipping those baby's off real quick.

Shifting in his seat, Randy adjusted himself, continuing his slow crawl up his lover's body. His face remained blank but his pulse quickened just a bit when blue locked onto blue. A lust that mirrored his own being reflected back at him.

They couldn't help but smirk at each other. John knew damn well what the younger man was thinking. Great minds thought alike, yeah?

Neither dropped his gaze as John made his way over to the table. Not a word was spoken until the older man was seated.

"John"

"Randy"

"What the hell are we-" Randy started to growl but little miss princess interrupted him.

"Well go fuck yourself then!" Guess she finally had enough.

Storming away, purple strapless dress dragging the floor behind her, she left Archi to pay the bill.

Of course, Randy just had to add his two sense. He turned around and tapped the red head on the shoulder.

"Thank god, you got rid of her. She was starting to get on my damn nerves, so I know you wanted to reach across the table!"

Archi only shrugged before getting up.

Randy watched him leave, smirking when a petite brunette met him halfway, wrapping her arms around his waist. Not the one he was rooting for but hey, you take what you get.

"Now, what in the world did I miss?" John asked, puzzled gaze following Randy's.

"I'll explain it later. But back to my original question." Randy cut his eyes back to John. "What the hell are we supposed to do here?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe eat and talk like the rest of the couples." John offered as he picked up his menu.

"And the reason we couldn't do that upstairs? Naked, I might add" Randy questioned, taking a swig from his glass. It was 9:00 on a Friday night and he had plans that did not include eating shit he couldn't pronounce or making small talk with their waiter.

"Oh quit complaining and just humor Cody for one night. It won't kill you." John chided. He looked up over his menu when Randy didn't answer to find himself being smirked at.

"What?"

Silence.

* * *

**A/N2:  
**

**Lilac rose: love at first sight and enchantment.**

**"1": love at first sight.**


	4. Silent love

**Title: **Silent Love

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Muscles quivering in a way he knew no other man or women had been able to bring about.

**Warnings: **Smut**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no harm is meant.

**Beta: **None, all mistakes are mine.

**A/N: My first attempt at smut, I probably will never write it again, so enjoy.**

Red Rose**  
**

* * *

A slight breeze filtering in through the open window sent the candle's flame dancing wildly, threatening to put it out. But when it flickered in just the right direction, a warm orange glow was cast upon the heated bodies moving on the bed.

The dim candle was the only source of light in the dark bedroom. It was situated on one of the bedside tables, the lone soldier out of the original nine Randy set to burn around the room.

Nine red roses also lay next to each candle. One for each year, two of them darker than the others to signify the last two years of marital bliss.

Shocked? Yeah, well so was the family. Everyone had no trouble labeling them a soul mates but they never figured the boys would actually take the plunge.

Tonight they not only proved their commitment to each other but celebrated it. Such an intimacy between the two of them, even their shadows partook in the sinful act. Experience allowing each to provide the other with the most amount of pleasure. Familiarity only heightening their senses.

No words were spoken once the door closed. Clothes were carelessly discarded onto the hardwood in their haste to make it to the bed. Hands touching, stroking and grabbing at whatever skin they could reach, lips never really disconnecting.

John stripped the comforter and top sheet off the bed, bundling them up at the foot of the bed. Their combined body heat would provide more than enough warmth throughout the night.

Laying Randy out, he began his careful exploration of the younger man's body. Licking, kissing and biting his way from the man's neck to his chest, paying extra attention to each nipple, turning them into hard little pebbles.

Traveling lower, John ran his tongue over his lover's trembling abs, large hands following right behind.

Randy brought shaking hands up to touch John. One cupping the back of the older man's head, the other gripping his right bicep. He watched as John mouthed at the tattoo on his left hip, both their initials, before finally coming into contact with his manhood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his mouth falling open in a silent scream and his back arching when John swallowed his half hard member whole. Skipping foreplay altogether. The hot, wet heat sending the blood pumping faster through his veins down to his groin.

A fine sheen of sweat had broken out on John's brow. One part their current activities, the other part his forgetfulness to get the broken air conditioner fixed. It was September in Massachusetts, he really didn't think the air would be all that missed. How wrong a fucking heat wave proved him to be.

He swallowed around Randy's cock, gag reflex completely suppressed over the years. Hallowing his cheeks John increased the suction, loving the whimpering and choked off moans coming from the other man. He began bobbing his head encouraged by the hand combing through his short hair. Tongue either pressed up against that throbbing vein or snaked around the red head. But he pulled off a few moments later when Randy started bucking his hips, and nipped at the heavy sac between his legs.

Smirking, John licked his lips at the low whine that escaped his lover. What a beautiful sight Randy made before him. Sprawled out on his back, legs spread just for John, body covered in the older man's love marks and a thin coat of sweat. Muscles quivering in a way he knew no other man or women had been able to bring about.

John ignored the jerk his own neglected rock hard cock made. He'd take care of himself later.

Crawling up the tan body he trailed kisses in his wake. Adding another hickey to the otherwise unblemished skin before claiming the already swollen lips for another demanding kiss.

It was a good thing Randy was out of action due to an 'injury", or else there would be some awkward explanations to McMahon and excuses to the fans, though he suspected the latter already knew.

He didn't ask for permission but Randy willing submitted, practically sucking John's tongue into his own mouth.

Randy wrapped his tattooed arms around John's neck. He lifted his hips, grinding both their hardons together and enclosed his lover's thick waist with his long legs. John only added to the pressure, pressing him into the mattress, the grip on his hips just this side of painful.

For the most part, silence accompanied their lovemaking. The only sounds being each man's heavy breathing and panting when air became a necessity, an occasional gasp or whimper, even a few growls. No words though.

John bit his own bottom lip, marveling at the tight heat surrounding his fingers. He loved that no matter how many times they fucked, Randy was almost always just as tight as a virgin. It was the truth both ways when the roles got reversed.

The dimples were on full display when he looked back up at Randy's face. His cheeks were flush, his eyes shut tight in concentration, trying to get his body to relax against the intrusion. It was the vipers' fangs shredding his bottom lip that really drew John's attention though. He leaned forward sucking the abused lip into his own mouth as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of Randy, scissoring them every so often. Slowly adding a third when he felt the younger man could handle it.

A deep throated growl along with clawing at his back, let John know when he'd found Randy's spot. He took this as he cue and carefully removed his fingers, stopping Randy's groan of disapproval with his tongue. He reached over into one of the bedside drawers, retrieving their well used bottle of lube.

John coated his cock with a minimal amount, not wanting to tear his lover but also wanting to provide that burn he knew Randy loved so much. Lining himself up, he broke the kiss prompting Randy to open his eyes. A hooded love filled, lust glazed grey bore into his own dark blue pools, causing him to gasp.

Just as John slid home, a strong gust of wind blew through the room, extinguishing the last candle and darkening their lovemaking.

* * *

**A/N2: **

**Red rose: lover's rose. Sincere love and respect, courage and passion.**

**"9": an eternal love, together as long as we live.  
**


	5. Black rose

**Was written earlier but I thought I would include it because it dealt with a rose. Yes I'm aware that black roses don't exist in nature.**

**Miz....**

_There are 2 words with 7 letters that equal 1 broken heart but carry no damn meaning what so ever...I'm Sorry_

Black roses.

Their pedals were all over the place; the bathroom floor, on the counter top, in the sink and even some surrounded the toilet.

Most though, most floated around in the claw-foot tub centered in the middle of the room. It was only filled halfway but the black sea it created was enough.

Mike took a deep breath before stepping in and resting his back against the side facing the door. The water was a cold bite to his skin and matched the way he felt on the inside.

It seemed he was destined to be alone or at least insanely unhappy for the rest of his life. Proof provided in some of his past lovers.

John deciding he'd never be more than a good fuck before leaving him, Jack simply losing interest and Matt treating him as if he was the dark one's own personal punching bag. If that didn't say worthless, he didn't know what did.

As he picked up the knife from beside the tub, he sighed.

There would be those who missed him, like his family and few friends he managed to make, Evan, Cody, and Ted. But to his mind, that wasn't enough.

If he couldn't be loved, cherished and held at night by someone, what was the point.

He turned it over in his hands as he eyed the sharp point, one quick swipe deep enough was all he needed. He closed his eyes as the first tear escaped and he dragged the blade up his arm.

"I'm sorry," he breathed as crimson joined black.


End file.
